Obaa-san! Obaa-san!
by FreeFluff
Summary: "Inko." He said between his soft sobs, "He is the most wonderful, precious and beautiful gift you have given me." I love you all so much, he then turned slightly to face Nana, "Thank you for letting me marry your daughter." He said with a slight bow, happiness and gratefulness overflowed from his words as he lightly but protectively embraced the baby.


_The fight was reaching it's climax, while the number one hero The Symbol of Victory: Vitoriya was going at her full strength while her opponent was playing around. Vitoriya had realized that there was no winning this but she had to hold on- until the citizens evacuated, until Toshi escaped with Gran-Torino, until at least one opening was exploited to further wound the undying villain fatally just as her predecessors did, until One for All caught up. _

_"I have had enough of this farce." The suited up curly blonde haired man said with a tone full of mockery as he used a speed quirk to immediately appear in font of her, his enormous quirk empowered hand aimed for her head. Vitoriya predicted the trajectory of the attack, grabbed the offending arm of the villain and judo slammed him onto the ground. A loud crack could be heard from the body of the villain in formal clothing. 'Hopefully he won't be able to use speed quirks from now on.'_

_The man grabbed the hand used to slam him and twisted, a sickening crack was heard as the hero grunted in pain, tears threatening to drip from the corner of her eyes. In her distraction the man used several quirks to increase in limb strength and grabbed her with his left hand, he lifted her up and punched the hero square in the face with his ginormous hand with the force of 10 different quirks behind it._

***9 years later***

A raven haired woman was impatiently waiting with a man with extremely curly and wild black hair, black eyes and a face sprinkled with freckles outside a hospital room. Who would have ever thought that the hero who preached about facing every situation with a smile be able to show such distress along with a small frown of worry on her face? It couldn't be helped though, could it? after all, her daughter was about to give birth today. In a few minutes or so she would be an obaa-san, just the thought of holding her grand-child in her arms and cradle them made her squeal in joy. She was worried too however, there could be complications or some other issue, she did not want her daughter or her grandchild to be hurt.

Her worries were nothing in comparison to the man beside her though, "What is Inko is hurt? What if the baby is hurt? What if there were some complications? What if it was still born?What if I am not a good father? What if Inko wants to be alone after this? What if mother-in-law gets angry at me if the baby has hair like me-"

A smack to the head shut him up and bought him out of his stupor. "Ack! M-Mother-in-Law?! What happened? Is everything okay?! Is-"

***Smack***

"Oww..."The man exclaimed as he rubbed his head, the hit was stronger than her previous one. "Why did yo hit me Mather-in-Law?" Hisashi asked as he was greatly wronged by the person in front of him.

Nana just rubbed her forehead as she looked at her son-in-law fumbling about and fidgeting his fingers. _'Why did I agree to their marriage again?'_

"Hisashi, how do you expect Inko to be able to pull through this if she sees you like this? You have to be strong for her and the child on the way in to this world. They both need a strong manly figure supporting them right now. So put aside your unfounded worries for some time and get yourself together." She lectured him like an elder.

Hisashi took a deep breath and his entire demeanor changed drastically, he stood straighter, appeared taller and there was a shining glimmer of determination in his black eyes. He looked at her and said" You are right mother-in-law they need me right now. I have to be strong for them."

_'Ah, I remember now.'_ Nana smiled softly as she looked at Hisashi, feeling proud of her daughter's choice for a partner.

A nurse ushered out of the room with a big smile she she looked at the two black haired family members waiting patiently or well as patiently as a Pomeranian waiting for food.

She is a dog person, don't judge her.

The two raven haired adults look at the nurse with wide impatient eyes, she had a feeling that if she delayed this announcement she might end up getting strangled by both of them. She took and deep breath as her smile widened, "Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy!"

In the blink of an eye, Nana whizzed past the nurse and into the room. She stood there shocked as Hisashi bashfully thanked her for giving the good news after which he too rushed in with teary eyes.

Hisashi entered to a tired Inko wearing an equally tired smile and his mother-in-law holding on to a bundle with something slightly squirming in it. He got closer to take a look and Nana passed the bundle onto him. He slowly and carefully held the bundle in his arms and looked at what was inside.

He was the most beautiful and tiniest thing he had ever seen, a green-black haired baby boy with skin as fair as Inko's and half closed emerald green eyes. His gaze lowered and he found 4 tiny freckles on each of the baby's cheeks arranged in a diamond pattern, just like a constellation. His tiny palms opened and closed in his half asleep state, Hisashi used his free hand to lightly touch the baby's hand the the infant grabbed his finger.

The damn finally broke and a torrent of tears flowed out of the raven haired father's eyes, "Inko." He said between his soft sobs, "He is the most wonderful, precious and beautiful gift you have given me." I love you all so much, he then turned slightly to face Nana, "Thank you for letting me marry your daughter." He said with a slight bow, happiness and gratefulness overflowed from his words as he lightly but protectively embraced the baby. Hisashi felt like this moment could go for ever,that was until...

***Smack***

"Oww" Hisashi exclaimed as he looked towards Nana questioningly.

"Don't hog the green bean all to yourself." She said with a huff, Hisashi had the gall to grin sheepishly as he slowly handed his son to his mother in law.

Nana started playing with her grandson's cute little curls, albeit lightly as to not wake him up from his slumber. She cooed at the soft little noises he made and how he leaned at her touch, she had tears running down her cheeks now as she looked at the green bundle of joy lovingly. She started to lightly pat his head until she heard-

_***Sniff* *hic* *hic***_

She turned around to see a crying Inko who had a huge pout on her face, "Inko!? What's wrong are you okay?" Inko's pout grew bigger as she glared at Nana, "Mom he is my son too let me hold him! It's like you forgot about me altogether." She lightly thrashed her hands in a childish manner. "Give me my baby back!" She whined

Nana hurriedly but carefully passed the baby to Inko who currently had the _'baby blues'_. She read about it somewhere, _'Mothers are quite moody for a few hours after childbirth.'_ She herself was so there was that, but it had happened so long ago that she barely remembered.

Inko embraced her son protectively as she cooed at him. She seemed to have forgotten that there were 2 other people beside her.

Hisashi nudged Nana with his elbow and showed her the photo he had taken, It was a photo of a tearful, pouting Inko and she looked like a child whole lollipop had been snatched away. Nana and Hisashi grinned as they looked at the photo, they were going to tease Inko so much with this...


End file.
